Champions of Fire
Champions of Fire '''is a mobile game tournament hosted by Amazon, where for 2 days, 12-16 competitors compete against each other to get 1st place and get the prize money. The purpose for this tournament was to promote the Amazon Fire Tablet. This event has been hosted both in 2016 and 2017. Year 1 Hosted in December 2016, Las Vegas, the prize pool being 100,000$, with 5 games being played, 16 competitors. Both Northernlion and CobaltStreak, and future guest Hafu were invited. This year the tournament was formatted with brackets, where you were put against a player, and if you lost against them you would be out of the tournament. '''Results Northernlion: NL made it to the second match up, but was beaten by Cobalt. Hafu: Hafu made it to the second match up, but was beaten by BoxBox. CobaltStreak: Cobalt made it to the Finals, but was beaten by BoxBox. Winner: BoxBox You can find the full stream here You can find Cobalt's matches here Year 2 Hosted in December 2-3, 2017, New York City, the prize pool being 50,000$, with 10 games being played, 12 competitors. Both Northernlion and Hafu were invited again. This year the tournament was formatted with points, where players would get points for winning, and the top 6 competitors would move on to the second day, then it would go into brackets. Results Northernlion: 'NL made it to Day 2, Semi-Finals, but was beaten by Hafu '''Hafu: '''Hafu made it to Day 2, Finals, but was beaten by Yassuo '''Winner: 'Yassuo You can find the full livestream here, or the segments where only NL was on here. Kate'sVlogs Despite Year 2 having countless technical difficulties, some of the games and hosts being not so good, the tournament being unprofessional and many other problems, fans of NL still enjoyed it, NL was entertaining while he was on and a lot of memes were created. Another good thing came out of it too, in Year 1 Hafu didn't play against NL because of the format, in Year 2 though since the format was changed, players were able to play multiple matches against almost all other players. NL and Hafu seemed to get along, and after Hafu beat NL in the Semi-Finals, NL fans rooted for Hafu. After the event, fans asked for Hafu to be on the show, she eventually was and has been a Monday guest since. Memes Many memes were created from this event, here is a list of all of them * '''Northern: Instead of calling him Northernlion or Ryan, the hosts called him "Northern", fans created this into an alternate persona, "eSports Professional Northern" * JUDO CHOP: While the Judo Chop meme originated in Hitman, NL did the Judo Chop in Champions of Fire year 1. * I want my first kid to be a minion: While NL was playing Minion Rush, one of the hosts said this extremely weird thing "I want my first kid to be a minion, like actually come out of the womb a minion. How fun would that be?" chat was extremely confused. Full Clip * TECH GOBLIN / TECH GOD: Due to the countless amount of technical difficulties, there was a guy who constantly had to fix the tablets, he crouched a lot so fans named him Tech Goblin / Tech God. * GALADAD: In the middle of the tournament one of the participants, Sky Williams, left the tournament and was replaced by Galadon. * HAFU WHEN: Before Hafu was actually invited to the show, fans spammed this in both NL's and Hafu's chat, usually when something sexual/disgusting was said on the show. Full Explanation __NOEDITSECTION__ CoF Hafu.jpg|NL and Hafu at Champions of Fire Gassy.jpg|NL and Gassy at Champions of Fire Fans.jpg|Kate and fans Demon.jpg|kateDemon northernnn.jpg|Nothernlion at Champions of Fire Category:Events